In prior animal trap constructions, it has been relatively expensive to fabricate the open frames, both of strip material and rod stock, as it was generally considered necessary that each frame be formed of a single piece. Also, prior releasable catch means usually involved relatively complex and expensive mechanisms, often difficult to manufacture, assemble and use.